This invention relates in general to plugs and sockets which are used for electrical interconnection purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to sockets which are mounted on printed circuit boards and other substrates.
Unfortunately, despite continued efforts toward miniaturization, conventional sockets still tend to consume relatively large amounts of volume in both the vertical and horizontal dimensions with respect to the printed circuit boards on which such sockets are mounted.